Fat Ugly Lily
by eternal sun
Summary: The idea for this story came to me by reading a fanfic about a fat and ugly lily and I found it endlessly amusing. It may sound really stupid but please broaden your minds you never no you might like it. This does not follow on from the OOTP. Please Revie
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story has been made possible through the brilliance of J.K. Rowling. Without her fantastic novels my story would lack a certain personalities, such as the marauders, that make this story come to life. The characters and settings you recognise from the Harry Potter novels are the propertry of J.K. Rowling not me.

* * *

Fat Ugly Lily (as the marauders christened her) hauled her trunk from platform 9¾, it was the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts and she was heading home for the long summer break. As much as she enjoyed the prospect of two months free from the taunting of her peers, she was still apprehensive as to how her sister would react to her. Her sister had always been cold towards her ever since she received her Hogwarts letter but the last holidays resulted in a huge fight between the pair. Lily had hoped that their time apart would allow them to sort out their differences, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous.

Lily walked through the ticket barrier and found herself on the bustling muggle platform, and there, standing a short distance away, was her mum and sister waiting. A smile grew on her face and she hurried towards them.

"Have you had a nice term dear?" asked Lily's mother warmly

"I've had worse" replied Lily shrugging indifferently. A look of great pity spread across her mothers face.

"I see you haven't done anything about your weight yet" said Petunia bitterly. Lily was suddenly relieved everything was back to normal. She flung herself on her sister in an attempt to hug her, but Petunia threw her off.

"Don't touch me you freak" A smile flickered across Lily's face; she loved her bitter and twisted sister.

The three of them made their way through the station and out to the car ready for the long journey home.

* * *

Monday

7:30am Wake and have a shower.

8:00am Have breakfast.

9:00am Morning run (got to burn those calories).

11:00am Go to Diagon alley for school supplies.

12:30pm Light lunch (could try that nice cafe near the Apothecary)

2:00pm      Work out (hmm nice toned arms, can't wait)

3:30pm       Read a nice book (should get started on the LOTR series)

6:00pm       Eat Dinner

7:00pm Evening walk (No Pain, No Gain!!!)

8:00pm Home Work

9:00pm    Bed (zzzzz)

     It was the first day of the holidays and Lily had it all planed out, no longer was she going to be known as 'Fat Ugly Lily'. She was going to become trim pretty Lily (with the help of specialized beauticians not the corny muggle ones but the witches who actually knew what they were doing) She was sick of the mould she had been given at Hogwarts and she was going to start a new. New figure, new hairstyle, new clothes, and new makeup.

She pinned her schedule to her door, looked at the clock, 7:35am, and hurried off to the shower.

* * *

Five minutes into her morning run she was lying on the pavement clutching her side in pain.

"I HATE EXERCISE!!!" she bellowed, making passers-by change sides of the road giving the girl dirty looks and muttering about lazy fat people and exercise.

She got up with renewed determination and carried on. After an hour she returned home with an exulted look on her face which somewhat resembled the look that would be fixed on a soldiers face after his battalions had won a particularly tough battle.

* * *

After an extremely draining holiday the new Lily made her way to the barrier that separated platforms 9 and 10. When she reached the other side the scarlet Hogwarts express came into view. She walked along the station shrugging off the attention she was attracting. It wasn't the kind of attention she was used to but it made her feel more uncomfortable she'd never had catcalls or whistling directed at her before. She quickly found an empty compartment to escape.

The train started moving and Lily looked out the window watching the passing scenery. A knock on the door made her start. She looked around to see none other than the infamous Marauders standing in the doorway. She quickly directed her gaze out the window again hoping they would leave, but to her dismay they sat down in the empty compartment and made themselves comfortable.

The compartment was silent for a bit until James Potter spoke. "What's your name?" he said flirtatiously.

Lily was shocked to here him talk to her in that way. "Umm. Lily" she replied nervously. To her great shock he smiled.

"Poor girl" he said "You have the same name as 'Fat Ugly Lily Evans' I'd keep my distance from her" he said with the hint of a laugh in his voice "she a great prat".

Lily was horrified, she stood up and made to leave the compartment. She hesitated at

the door, turned and said "You're the only prat around here Potter" with one last defiant glare at the marauders she swept from the room.

"What's her problem?" said James staring puzzled at the compartment door. He turned back to his friends deciding not to let it get to him, "so got any plans for humiliating Snivellus?"

Outside Lily wiped her teary eyes, she was sick of the way the marauders treated her. She tried to put it behind her and made her way up to the prefects' compartments where she hoped to find out who was head boy since she was the new head girl.

* * *

"WHAT??? You can't possible mean that I have to work with that, narcissistic prick!" cried Lily

"I am standing right here you know, and don't think that I'm pleased with these arrangements either, Evans." Said James coldly crossing his arms.

Since their last meeting they had reached Hogwarts, James had found out who Lily really was and Lily had found out that James was head boy and neither were pleased.

"Language please Miss Evans" said professor McGonagall horrified at Lily's out burst "There's nothing you can do about it. Professor Dumbledore has made up his mind and this is how the arrangements shall stay. Now please go and join the other students at the feast." She said as she ushered the two indignant students out of her office.

"Trying to fit in are we?" James spat at her when they'd rounded the corner. "Think you might be able to make friends now do you?"

"You're just embarrassed because you tried to make a pass at me on the train." Said Lily lightly and walked off in front of James.

"You wish, Evans" He called after her. Lily took no notice instead quickened her pace.

When she entered the Great Hall she sighed inwardly. She had missed the sorting ceremony and the students were already tucking in to the delicious looking feast. Lily stood at the door for a while looking around. Once she had found what she was looking for, she hurried over to the Gryffindor table and over to her friends Meg and Ashleigh.

"Oh my god, Lils, you look fantastic" Cried Ashleigh pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Where were you on the train we missed you!" said Meg looking awestruck at her friend "and why didn't you tell us about this" she said gesturing to Lily's new figure.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise" Lily said, beaming at her friends.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter please review!


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

The weeks past and the seventh year were just staring to feel the strain of the heavy workload that was set for them. Any chance for sleep was welcomed with open arms. 

Lily ran through the long maze like corridors. She knew she would pay dearly for her post-lunch dose. She looked at her watch, 10 minutes late already. Her mind started racing, as she imagined the possible detentions the lovely Professor Boyd might concoct. She shook her head bitterly, but before any more thoughts could be processed she found herself on the floor with a harassed James standing over her.

"Sorry about that" he said distractedly and with a quick look behind him a soft curse to himself, he walked hurriedly down the corridor and out of sight.

"Humph, damn good for nothing," she said miserably dusting of her hands and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" inquired a cheerful voice behind her.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she responded bitterly. She turned to see who had addressed her.

"Oh I am so sorry" she said flushing slightly as Remus Lupin helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean to sound so rude, it's just-"

"It's alright," he said cutting her off, shocked to see her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

Lily dropped her gaze and her eyes soon found her watch.

"Oh gosh, I am so late! I really have to go, see you later" she said as she sprinted to the Defence against the dark arts.

When Lily reached the classroom she snuck into the seat closest to her hoping to go unnoticed. She appeared to have been successful as Professor Boyd was too busy making essays to notice her arrival. She quickly pulled out her books and turned to her neighbour to ask what page they were on.

To her disgust it was Sirius, whose handsome face broke into a wide smile at the sight of her.

"Ooh late for classes Lily? You rebel!" Lily rolled her eyes and looked over the shoulder of the person in front of her to find that they were studying the unforgivable curses.

Lily, aware that Sirius was still smiling at her, turned to him and raised her eyebrows trying to give him a hint, instead he continued to talk to her.

"You know what? I bet I can guess your favourite sweet." He said with an overly confident smile and nod.

Lily's eyebrows rose even higher in disbelief, but then she turned to face him " Go on, try me," she said smiling smugly.

Sirius' expression became very serious. He looked at his book and then at Lily his eyes narrowing.

"Aha" he said so suddenly Lily nearly toppled off her seat in fright. "Sugared Almonds!"

Lily looked shocked, "You probably asked my friends," she said accusingly, turning back to her book.

"Ha, I'm right!" he said in a singsong voice "Your turn!"

"Haven't you got any friends?" Lily inquired rather rudely.

"Sure I do" Sirius said cheerfully apparently still pleased with himself.

"Well why don't you go and bug them?" she said huffily.

"Where's the fun in that? I bug them every day, besides James got sent to McGonagall for being rude -"

"Typical" said Lily under her breath

"- and… well… I have no idea where Remus and Peter are," he said matter-of-factly "So looks like it's just you and me."

Lily grumbled but Sirius continued playfully "Go on guess, or is Lily scared she will get it wrong?" patronising her.

"Jelly Slugs" said Lily not removing her eyes from her book. Sirius looked awestruck and seemed to be at a lose for words.

"Wow" he finally managed to get out "wow" he kept shaking his head and stayed silent for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Meg flung her book across the common room making a small group of first years jump in fright. "I'm fed up, I just can't concentrate. Do either of you want to come for a walk?"

Ashleigh jumped up grabbing her cloak, "Anything to get away from this hideous transfiguration essay. Lils are you coming?"

"Nah. I have to finish the potions essay." Not looking up from the parchment in front of her.

"Oh come on you can do that when we get back, it's dead easy." Said Ashleigh in a whiney voice.

"Easy for you maybe, but not all of us are brilliant at potions" said Lily bitterly.

"Yeah well not all of us are brilliant at charms but you don't see me practising" Ashleigh said picking her nails.

"And she wonders why she has trouble" Lily said sardonically, more to herself than to the others. "Just go without me you are big girls now, you can handle it"

"Humph" said Ashleigh now biting her nails

"Stop it!" said Meg slapping her hand away "and lets get going. We could try and find the kitchen" trying to tempt her friend.

"Ooh goody, I was starting to crave sweet food!" said Ashleigh excitedly.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Black," commented Meg

"Yuck don't compare me to that egotistical git" Ashleigh said giving Meg a fake look of disgust and pushing her lightly. Both girl burst into laughter and Meg had to drag Ashleigh towards the portrait hole.

Lily laughed inwardly at her friends' antics and then got back to work.

* * *

"I'd better go to the library and work on the Transfiguration. I'll see you back in the Common room later." Ashleigh told Meg stuffing the remains of the chocolate éclair into her mouth.

Meg rolled her eyes "whatever" she turned and left.

* * *

Ashleigh made her way along the vast shelves pulling out books that looked relevant and piled them onto the table. She sat down and started sifting though the books.

After about an hour four boys came tearing into the library and over to where Ashleigh was sitting amid the piles of transfiguration books. She looked up to see Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, red faced and sweaty, sitting down and grabbing a book each. Seeing the questioning look on Ashleigh's face, Sirius who was beginning to catch his breath, spoke.

"Just played the best prank on old Snivellus. Covered him in slugs" he smiled, breathing hard. "Had to get away before we got caught."

A smile played on Ashleigh's lips. She leaned forward to Sirius, grabbed the book he was holding and turned it the right way before returning it to him. Just in time too, Professor Boyd, head of Slytherin house, came sweeping into the library smiling maliciously with a furious and slimy Snape, following in his wake.

"There they are!" yelled Snape, pointing at the four boys, all of whom tried to look innocent. "They were the ones who did this to me!"

Madam Prince looked up from her desk and looked disapprovingly at Snape, caught one look at Professor Boyd, tutted loudly and returned to her work.

"So." Said Professor Boyd silkily "thought it'd be funny to shower Mr Snape here in slugs did you? I think a months worth of detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor will be a sufficient punishment for your actions." He said lightly with and evil smile fixed on his face.

"B-but" spluttered James, but before he was able to finish Ashleigh stood up and took over.

"Professor, it couldn't have been them, they have been with me for the past hour or so helping me with transfiguration. I have been having trouble with it and James and Sirius are at the top of our class and agree to tutor me." she said smiling sweetly.

Professor Boyd glared at her, took one look at the books the boys were reading and started towards the library doors.

It was now Snape's turn to splutter. "But she's lying, they did this to me" to Snape's dismay Professor Boyd continued out of the library without another look. Snape rounded on the five Gryffindors "You'll pay for this, mark my word."

"What are you going to do, snot on us?" said Sirius, snorting with laughter. The other four buried their faces behind their books laughing. Snape glared at the group and left the library.

Ashleigh stood up with a broad smile on her face. "I'd better be going too. See you later." The boys thanked her and with one last smile she too turned and made for the library doors carrying her essay.

Remus watched her retreating back thoughtfully, "Why do you suppose she helped us? After all we've never really talked to her before"

"Probably dazzled by our good looks," Sirius replied with a grin, stretching out his arms behind his head and yawning.

James shook his head with mock solemnity, "honestly can't you ever be serious?" he asked.

"But I'm always Sirius!" he retorted, pleased with the pun he had made with his name.

Remus groaned, "The next person I hear make that joke is going to great pain!" he vowed.

"One might go as far as to say Sirius pain," said Peter quickly hiding behind Sirius to escape the blow Remus aimed at him.

"That a boy, you learn quickly. You'll be wooing the lady's in no time with the Sirius courting method" said Sirius proudly

"Come on Peter, it's not too late to save you" Remus said, gently pushing the smallest of the four of them towards the doors. James and Sirius followed, rowing playfully.

* * *

"Ah! At last, finished!" said Lily yawning and rubbing her eyes "Hey where's Ash?"

"I dunno. She's probably stuffing her face with more food." Replied Meg also stifling a yawn.

"Gee thanks guys," said an indignant voice behind them "I'm glad you think I'm a complete pig" the two girls turned to see Ashleigh stand with her arms folded trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh, well if it isn't darling Ashleigh, most brilliant girl in the world, best at potions in our class-" Lily went on dramatically.

"Oh stop your making me blush," said Ashleigh with fake modesty.

"Yes, please do, her head is starting to swell." Said Meg rolling her eyes.

"Since your _so_ fabulous, can you read through my potions essay. Please" Lily pleaded shooting a wink at Meg who started laughing.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Said Ashleigh sitting grumpily down on the lounge next to her friends "Hurry up then, pass it here" she said holding her hand out and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just make sure I haven't left anything out." Lily said handing her the parchment and a quill. Lily now turned to Meg, who was now staring at a group of people who had just entered the common room. Lily followed her gaze until her eyes met Remus Lupin. "Meg Meg Meg," Lily said shaking her head and smiling. "You make it way too obvious"

"Sorry?" said Meg quickly tearing her gaze from Lupin.

"You have no finesse!" Lily said in utter exasperation. "So how long have you liked him for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Meg avoiding Lily's eyes.

Lily raised her eyebrows "I'm talking about your infatuation for a certain boy called Remus Lupin"

Meg's eyes narrowed "I do not like him, I mean he's cute and funny and charming and…" Meg went silent, lost in her own thoughts. Lily cleared her throat making Meg start. The colour rose in Megs Face "That doesn't mean I like him you know!"

"Of course it doesn't," said Lily smirking.

* * *

A/N: There you go two chapters in one night. Hope you enjoyed and don't for get to review!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Thankyou to ALL of my reviewers you have enspired me to write more. I am so sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter but none the less it is done now so enjoy!!!

* * *

Lily woke bright and early the next day, a little too early for her considering it was a Saturday, but even so she hauled herself out of bed and got changed.

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room Lily's tiredness waned and curiosity took over. A large group of excitable Gryffindors were crowded around the notice board, amid them was Ashleigh.

"What's going on?" asked Lily joining the crowd.

"One of the chasers has pulled out of the team. They're holding tryouts tomorrow" said Ashleigh dancing around with glee.

"I think I'm going to try for it" she said when Lily finally managed to calm her down "It'll give me a good excuse to get the new shooting star model."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Trying for chaser that is."

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Ashleigh her face falling slightly.

"It's just that our NEWTs are approaching and they are really important. You'll be practising so hard that your studies will be pushed aside. You know what Potter is like when it come to quidditch."

"Yeah I know, but I also think it would be good to have something to take my mind off the stress occasionally. To make things a little more interesting."

"What do you mean? You're already a member of almost every single club imaginable in the school" said Meg horrified. She had just come down stairs and joined in the conversation.

"Oh I am not," said Ashleigh grumpily.

"No? You're only in the choir, the chess club, the defence against the dark arts club, the duelling club, the charms club and the book club," Meg said in utter exasperation.

"Well it keeps my brain active. Besides I was thinking of quitting the charms club, I'm rubbish at it after all."

"All the more reason to stay a part of that club." Said Lily sharply

"Oh, so now you're encouraging me to keep my clubs?" said Ashleigh accusingly

"No I'm saying you shouldn't drop the important ones. I personally think you should quit the choir and the book cl-"

"You may as well tell me to stop breathing because I would do that before quitting those clubs," said Ashleigh flatly.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It was just a suggestion," said Lily trying to avoid an argument.

"I don't envy you at all my dear," said Meg shaking her head. "I would die if I was as busy as you"

"I doubt it. I've found that I would be more likely to die if I stopped being busy." A low rumble from Ashleigh's stomach told the girls it was high time for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a peaceful affair, that is until post arrived. Every single owl that entered the hall had be turned a different colour. The air above them was ablaze with the brilliantly coloured birds circling above searching for their masters. 

"Oh, no! What have they done to you?" said Meg trying to hide her amusement over her azure owl "The least they could have done was to turn you green."

"What are you complaining about at least your's is a decent colour" said Ashleigh her nose crinkle as her once, beautiful speckled owl, landed on the table in front of her. "Mine's a hideous chrome orange." She casually flicked her wand with the intention of setting the colour right, the owl however turned lime green.

"Here give her to me" said Lily impatiently. "You know, if you actually thought about what you were doing you might get it right.

"You know, the marauders' pranks are getting lamer as the years go on. I think they're running low on ideas" Ashleigh said looking thoughtfully at her toast.

"Its not as easy as it looks you know!" said a disgruntled Sirius "We can't very well repeat pranks, people would get bored. Variety is the spice of life after all." He said matter-of-factly sitting down next to her and grabbing a slice of toast.

"Oh please don't" Lily pleaded look anxiously at the doors.

"Don't worry, as long as you here he won't sit down" Sirius said spotting James.

Sure enough as soon as James saw Lily her change his direction and instead headed towards Remus and Peter.

"See, not a problem." Said Sirius now thickly buttering his toast.

"But don't you want to sit with him?" Ashleigh asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Not if it means I can't be near you my sweet" he said fluttering his eyelashes.

With a look of deep repugnance she got up mumbling something about quidditch.

Sirius' head slipped down to rest on his hand where he appeared to be contemplating the previous events. "Most girls would melt if I talked to them like that, most girls would melt if I just smiled at them." He said in disbelief.

"Pity she isn't like most girls then hey" said Meg smiling at Sirius' shock. All of a sudden Sirius stood up and walked determinedly towards the door.

"Poor boy, he won't know what hit him when she turns him down." Said Lily shaking her head and watching him retreat from the great hall.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite uneventful for Lily. After breakfast the two girls found Ashleigh who spent the rest of the day complaining to them about Sirius. By the end of the day Lily was so fed up she almost burst. 

"Will you shut up," she said as Ashleigh made yet another snide remark as Sirius entered the common. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with him"

Ashleigh's eyes widened in horror and opened her mouth as if to retaught but closed it again seemingly lost for words. With her lips pursed she stormed off to the dormitory.

"Thank-you so much. I didn't know how much more I could stand" Meg said, respite spreading across her face. Lily however did not look so relieved. "What's up?" said Meg disconcertedly.

"I wish I hadn't told her to shut up."

"Why? She needed to be told."

"Oh I don't care that she's angry" said Lily shaking her head. "But it was keeping my mind off tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, only a head meeting with Potter" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about that" said Meg with a laugh "He's all bark no bite"

"Yeah maybe to you" Lily said unconvinced. "I'm going to go to bed with a bit of luck Ash has settled down a little. Coming?"

"In a minute" Meg replied distractedly, as though the was a battle going on in her head. Lily look over to see what she was looking at. She smirked when she saw the marauders sitting close to the fire Remus talking to them animatedly.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning" she got up yawning loudly and then headed for the dormitory door.

* * *

There you go. hope you liked it don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! please.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers you have made me very happy!!! please don't stop reviewing! Here's the next chapter hope you like it!

* * *

The next evening around quarter to six Lily headed out of the common room after saying a short goodbye to Meg (Ashleigh was still at the quidditch tryouts) and made her way to the room in which the prefects meeting was to be held. When she arrived the room was empty so she sat down and began to unpack a quill and piece of parchment from her bag.

After a while the door creaked open and James stepped in looking thoroughly pleased about something. He sat down a short distance from her. A few awkward seconds passed in which neither moved nor spoke. But then James who seemed as though he would burst if he didn't speak to someone finally said.

"Your friend Ashleigh is a fantastic chaser. We chose her for the team. It's just a pity we didn't have her last year it would have made winning just that much easier."

"Oh what, finally acknowledging that I have friends are we?" she retorted not looking at him.

"Look I'm sorry about the other day, I don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me?" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Lily looked up at this disgusted by his ignorance "You have no chance of gaining my forgiveness if you are only apologising for the other day. You owe my six years worth of apologies for making my life here hell!"

"I just thought that maybe we should put all that behind us you know and start over this year? It will make our job easier." He said nervously looking down at the table.

"Easy as that hey? Don't you think it is extremely superficial of you that it has taken my becoming thin to get an apology from you." She said coolly sitting back into her chair and folding her arms.

"I've changed this year," he said softly.

"Yeah? Prove it." She said with conviction as the first of the prefects entered.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Cried Lily drawing her friend into a tight hug.

"For what?" Ashleigh said pushing her friend away.

"For getting onto the team." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know, none of us have been told yet." Ashleigh said looking at her friend curiously.

"Potter told me just before." She replied

"Hang on, you two actually spoke?" said Meg, amazed.

Lily proceeded to tell her two friends of the conversation she had had with James prior to the meeting and they spent the rest of the night discussing it.

"Maybe he was trying to make a fool out of you I mean why would he tell you before he told me?" asked Ashleigh sounding puzzled.

"I don't know but he sounded pretty sincere," replied Lily equally puzzled.

"I sure hope you're right because I really want to be on the team." She said with a loud sigh. "I'm going to bed, I've had enough excitement for one day."

Lily turned back to Meg and changed the subject. "So have you asked him out yet?" She said hoping to catch Meg off her guard.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Meg said stiffly avoiding Lily's gaze.

"I dare you to go and ask him, go on." Lily said, smiling.

"You know if you are going to dare someone to do something you should at least give them all the details." She said trying to retain her counterfeit ignorance.

"He sitting over there by himself." Lily said, looking over in his direction.

"And you think I hadn't noticed" she then realised what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth. This was exactly what Lily had been waiting for and a smirk grew on her face.

"See you in the morning dearest" Lily gave her a wink and then headed up the stairs to the dormitory leaving a horrified Meg still sitting in the chair by the fire.

Just then Remus got up and made his way over to where Meg was sitting.

He spoke rather nervously to her, making her tense "um… I was just… just wondering if you would… give me a hand with my charms homework" with that Meg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah sure, but you would probably be better off asking Lily." She said unable to believe her luck.

"Maybe, but she isn't here at the moment." He said.

"She was here only a second ago," She said a little confused.

"I didn't need help a second ago," he replied sounding uncomfortable.

"Fair enough then," she said seemingly unconvinced "What do you need help with?"

* * *

Lily was awoken early the next morning by loud chanting and a dull thud. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and pulled the curtains from around her four-post bed. Meg was on the floor in a tangle of blankets and Ashleigh was dancing around the room to her chant of "I got in, I got in, I got in…"

"What's going on?" Meg said groggily trying to untangle herself.

"…I got in, I got in, I got in…"

Meg groaned loudly and slumped back into her sheets.

"…I got in, I got in, I got in…"

"Oh will you shut up!" cried Lily pulling a pillow over her head.

"…I got in, I got in, I got-" Ashleigh's chant was cut off by a flying pillow that hit her square in the face, toppling her off the bed she was jumping on. She poked her head up over the edge of the bed and whispered.

"I got in, I got in!"

The two girls groaned and yelled at her to get out. When she was at the door she turned and yelled

"I GOT IN!" she closed the door just in time to avoid a shower of pillows flying towards her.

Once downstairs, James, who was the captain of the team, made a beeline for her. There was an obvious spring in his step.

"We're having an extra practise tonight at 7. Oh and McGonagall asked me to give you this." He handed her a long thin package.

"Thankyou" she said trying to conceal her excitement. She unwrapped it with trembling fingers and out fell the new shooting star broomstick.

"Can I have a look?" asked James avidly.

"Sure" Ashleigh replied looking ardently at the broom.

"Wow, this is a really great broom" he exclaimed, examining the broom from all angles. "Do you recon I could have a go tonight?"

"Yeah, but at the end." She said hesitantly.

"Great" he said rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's another chapter done. don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

"So what went on last night at the prefects meeting besides your little run in with Potter?" Meg asked Lily reaching for the pumpkin juice. The three girls were enjoying a peaceful breakfast, before their first class, under the cloudless sunny sky that the enchanted roof was depicting.

"Oh not much, you know just hallway patrol, plans for the upcoming Halloween feast and Hogsmead visit, which will be on the weekend before Halloween. Oh and by the way I wanted to run something by you guys," she said.

"Yeah?" said Ashleigh who seemed to be more interested in the large stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Well…" she began slowly, oblivious to her friend's lack of interest, "One of the prefects had the idea of a ball, and I was just wondering what you guy though and weather you had any ideas."

This proposition snapped Ashleigh back to reality, her face lit up and she started to talk very fast and excitably, "Yes please have a ball that would be so great you know we could have it on Halloween and we could make it a fancy dress ball, oh you are the best head girl ever they've never had a ball before!" Ashleigh paused to draw breath and during this time Lily took her opportunity to speak.

"One problem, there is only one month until Halloween, not enough time to prepare."

"Damn" she said screwing up her nose and rubbing her forehead as though the thought of missing out on her Halloween ball pained her.

"I know, we could have it over the Christmas holidays" said Lily thoughtfully.

"Not a good idea, most people go home for Christmas, it's family time. You are the only one out of the tree of us staying. Hey I've just had the perfect idea…" Meg said pausing for effect, "… a valentines ball!"

Lily and Ashleigh looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back at Meg. "Corny!" they both cried in a fit of laughter.

"Fine you think of something better," she said sulkily.

"I know, how about we hold it after the quidditch final! That will give us plenty of time to prepare, it will be a good cause because Gryffindor will definitely win now that I am on the team," the other two girls rolled their eyes at this boastful company, "plus the whole school will be here and it's not corny." Ashleigh finished apparently pleased with herself.

"Ah, NEWTs," said Lily.

"What about them?" Ashleigh said shrugging.

"They are pretty soon after the quidditch finals and people will be stressed out of their brains." She replied sensibly.

"All the more reason to have it then, it will be a good stress relief for everyone. Besides if we don't have it then, when else? There is no other possible time to have it. Unless of course you would like it on Valentines Day!" at this thought Lily crinkled her nose in disgust.

"No!" she said quickly causing Meg to give her a dirty look, "I'll bring it up at the next meeting, but I can't promise anything."

All three girls looked positively thrilled at the idea of a ball that it was all they could talk about the rest of the morning.

* * *

Lily and Ashleigh were in the common room waiting for Meg. They had finished their last class for the day and were waiting for her so they could go to dinner together.

"If she doesn't hurry up I'm leaving without her or else I'll be late for quidditch practice," said Ashleigh drumming her fingers impatiently on the armchair. Just then the portrait hole opened admitting Meg who looked slightly flushed and was grinning like an idiot.

"What took you so long?" ask Ashleigh apparently oblivious to her friends ecstatic appearance.

Meg closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as though she was trying to calm her excitement then she burst out "Remusjustaskedmetogotohogsmeadwithhimthisweekend!"

"Oh that's wonderful," cried Lily hugging her friend.

"Am I missing something because all I heard was 'emustskedeogotogsedithimiseeknd!' and that means nothing to me."

"Remus asked her to go to Hogsmead with him," Lily practically sung in excitement.

"Omigod!" cried Ashleigh flinging her arms around her friend "that is so exciting considering you have liked him for two years!"

Lily and Meg stared at Ashleigh in disbelief "How did you know?" asked Meg while Lily cried "Two years?"

"Oh come on it was so obvious," she replied

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Meg eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Because I knew Lily would when she found out, I just didn't think it would take her so long," said Ashleigh.

The girls made their way to the great hall on their way, something struck Lily and she asked suddenly "If he only asked you out then why were you an hour late?" Meg turned bright red and ran ahead of her friends to get away from their teasing smiles and yelled back that it was none of their business.

* * *

That week was to pass surprisingly for Lily. It would pass well because she would manage to stay on top of all her commitments and it would pass surprisingly because at least twice a day James would carry out some sort of gentlemanly act towards her.

"I don't know what is going on!" she said to her two friends at the end of the week, "First he is flirting with me after years of teasing, then he is accusing me of being friendless and trying to fit in, next he is apologising to me and talking to me as though we are on good terms and now he is opening doors for me and lending me his quills. I just don't get it! Is this all-just part of some elaborate prank or is he being sincere?"

"Maybe he meant what he said to you in the prefects meeting maybe he is trying to repair the damage" Meg reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe he took you seriously when you told him to prove that he has changed," agreed Ashleigh.

"People don't just change over night," Lily said shaking her head.

"He hasn't, he's had over three months, you don't know what happened to him over the holidays." Said Ashleigh

"But he was still the same arrogant pig as he always as he always was the first day back, no I think he is trying to make me fall in love with him so that he can humiliate me in front of the school."

I don't believe anyone could be that evil," said Meg

"You are way too trusting of people you don't know that well."

"I'm just telling you not to jump to conclusions."

"But what if I'm right?"

Meg sighed and said "Ok let's pretend for a moment that you are right. It won't affect you because you aren't stupid enough to get involved with him. You've prepared yourself for the worst so I don't know what you are worried about. Just don't go telling everyone what you think because if you are wrong you are going to hurt someone doesn't deserve it."

* * *

The next morning Lily sat by the lake gazing out unseeingly, thinking about what her friends had said to her last night, when the person of her thoughts made his presence know.

"May I sit here," James said gesturing to the ground beside her.

"Sure," she replied dully.

Just as he sat down she got up to leave but James grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to look at him.

"Please don't go, I really need to speak with you," he pleaded.

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn't let go of her until she agreed to stay. She sat herself back down on the grass. A few moments passed in which there was silence.

"I'm not going to stay here unless you start talking," Lily said flatly after some time.

"I know it's just that I want to apologise but I can't find the words. No matter what I say I know you will never fully forgive me for what I have done to you and truth be told I don't blame you."

Lily sat there in silence unable to believe what she was hearing. "What makes you what to apologise now why not last year or the year before that?"

"I wanted to but I was too immature, too worried about ruining my reputation. I've changed this year and I want to make things better," He said.

"I'm finding it hard to trust you, how do I know your not just apologising because I'm not overweight this year, because you have no ammunition.

"I understand and I guess in a very small and insignificant way that is part of the reason."

"I knew it!" Lily said angrily "How could I possibly think you'd changed? You're the shallowest person I have met!"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair, you haven't heard my explanation."

"I don't need too, you just said the reason your apologising is because I'm not fat anymore!" she all but yelled at him.

"That's not what I said, don't twist my words, that was only a tiny part of it, extremely insignificant. Can you let me explain what I meant?"

Lily's expression was still of utter disgust but she nodded slightly and James continued.

"I would never tease someone solely because of the way they look, I'm not that swallow. If I was wouldn't I tease Peter, but I don't, he's one of my friends. Your being… slightly… larger than other wasn't the reason I teased you it was just something to tease you about. Do you understand what I mean? The reason I teased you was because I was threatened by you, for once in my life I had someone, who wasn't Sirius, who challenged my intellect, someone I had to work hard to stay ahead of. So I started teasing you to make you look bad and myself look better to others, to an extent it worked because some others followed my lead. I teased you about your weight because as far as I could see it was your only flaw, you had good friends and you were smart in a way that wasn't nerdy.

"Then in fifth year you became a Prefect and back then it was my favourite hobby to undermine authority, so the teasing got worse. I guess that is one of the main reasons I feel the need to apologise, I've developed empathy for you. I now know how hard it is to try to enforce the rules when there are idiots like me around, who will do just about anything to break the rules." James was looking at Lily anxiously to see her reaction.

"That's all very well," said Lily "but you still haven't explained how my losing weight had anything to do with this."

"As I was saying it only plays a tiny role, it made me remember why I was teasing you about your weight. Now that you are thin you're perfect, even if I wanted to still tease you I would have nothing to tease you about, you're perfect. I now realise how much of an arsehole I've been for teasing you about something that is so delicate. There is just one thing left to ask you, do you think we would be able to be friends? Put our differences aside and work together as a team?"

"I still don't fully trust you," she said slowly "I can't be friends with someone I don't trust."

"I understand, but the offer is always open," and with that he stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Lily slumped back into the grass and almost cried, her whole world was turning upside down.

* * *


End file.
